Conventional construction is mostly conducted in the field at the building job site. People in various trades (e.g., carpenters, electricians, and plumbers) measure, cut, and install material as though each unit were one-of-a-kind. Furthermore, activities performed by the trades are arranged in a linear sequence. The result is a time-consuming process that increases the risk of waste, installation imperfections, and cost overruns. One approach to improving efficiency in building construction may be modular construction. In the case of buildings with multiple dwelling units (e.g., apartments, hotels, student dorms, etc.), entire dwelling units (referred to as modules) may be built off-site in a factory and then trucked to the job site. The modules are then stacked and connected together, generally resulting in a low-rise construction (e.g., between one and six stories). Other modular construction techniques may involve the building of large components of the individual units off-site (e.g., in a factory) and assembling the large components in the field to reduce the overall construction effort at the job site and thereby reducing the overall time of erecting the building. However, shortcomings may exist with known modular building technologies and improvements thereof may be desirable.